1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for fabricating semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of integrating phosphorene onto flexible substrate for forming nano-electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ever evolving advances in thin-film materials and devices have fueled many of the developments in the field of flexible electronics. These advances have been complemented with the development of new integration processes, enabling wafer-scale processes to be combined with flexible substrates. This has resulted in a wealth of demonstrators in recent years. Following substantial development and optimization over many decades, thin film materials can now offer a host of advantages such as low cost and large area compatibility, and high scalability in addition to seamless heterogeneous integration.
Diodes and transistors are two of the most common active thin-film devices used in a wide range of digital and analog circuits, as well as for detection and energy generation. While they have been successfully used in flexible platforms, their performance and applicability in systems is limited by a number of factors, inevitability requiring use of exotic device architectures, consisting of highly optimized geometries combined with integration of novel materials. This has often facilitated tailoring of the electronic properties toward particular applications that demonstrate vast improvements in form factor, though typically at significant financial cost, which is unacceptable at the en masse scale. Though such “one-off” devices are of significant interest to the academic community, little has been achieved in the way of full-scale system integration. Indeed large-area simple devices, such as resistive and inductive networks, have been demonstrated. In order to achieve the goal of full-system integration in “next generation flexible systems” a paradigm shift in design and fabrication is necessary.